


Give Yourself To Me

by writersstudy



Series: MX Winter Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gratuitous use of the word Minion, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Vague references to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Blood on white was always one of his favorite sights.





	Give Yourself To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Angels/Devils
> 
> MX Winter Bingo (B2)
> 
> This one isn't very wintery, I apologize.

Blood on white was always one of his favorite sights. The way the dark crimson dripped off a pristine feather was simply one of the most stunning things he’d ever seen. Of course, the angel’s feathers were no longer pristine white. He’d been in Hyunwoo’s clutches long enough now that everything was a dirty gray and covered in soot. A bead of blood rolling off of a torn sooty feather was just as nice though.

Jooheon had caught his eye from the very first time that the demon king had been called to the court of angels. He was the son of the archangel and steadfastly loyal to the heavens. Hyunwoo had cornered the boy on his way back to the Realmwalk and had known from that very moment that he wanted him more than anything. It wasn’t long before Jooheon was sent out to pull a little girl’s soul from the wreck of a car and Hyunwoo had made his move. Now, months later, not a single angel had tried to rescue the prince and Hyunwoo was inches away from cracking him.

Tenderly, he brushed a line of blood off the prince’s forehead. Hyunwoo didn’t enjoy hurting him, but he had to if he was ever going to make his point. Of course, the king didn’t hurt Jooheon himself; he sent a few choice minions to do it then would swoop in after to make the hurt better. And it was working, if the way Jooheon’s face leaned into his touch was any indication.

“Baby,” he crooned, “there’s barely any feathers left.” Jooheon groaned when one of Hyunwoo’s fingers ran over one of the wounds.

“I can make it all better, Jooheon-ah,” Hyunwoo continued, “all you have to do is give yourself to me.”

“Never,” Jooheon spat, but there was no power behind it.

“Sir,” a minion called from behind them, “there’s a visitor demanding an audience with you.” Hyunwoo sighed. He leaned forward and kissed the angel forcefully.

“I’ll come for you later,” he promised before sweeping out of the room.

Hyunwoo recognized his visitor all too well: Lee Minhyuk, Jooheon’s older brother. This time, however, he’d traded in his white robes and white wings for something a little darker.

“Your brother isn’t here,” Hyunwoo said as he climbed the dais and sat on his throne.

“That’s a lie,” Minhyuk replied, “but I’m not here to take him from you. In fact, I’m here to help you.” Hyunwoo’s eyebrows raised but he didn’t say anything, waiting for Minhyuk to continue.

“Jooheon is, admittedly, safer here than he will ever be in the upper realm,” the blonde said, “demons have a loyalty to each other that angels don’t. I have spent months watching my former brethren refuse to take a risk to return him to their realm, but my brother means much more to me than the crown ever will. If he sees that I have joined your ranks, he will join as well.” Hyunwoo’s eyebrows stayed raised.

“If you think I’m going to let you alone with him, you’re sorely mistaken,” he said, “I will grant you one audience, supervised, and if you haven’t returned the promised results, well, it won’t be very good for you.” Minhyuk bowed thankfully. Hyunwoo could tell he was simply desperate to see his brother again. With a wave of his hand, he allowed a minion to take Minhyuk down to where Jooheon was being kept.

It was undoubted that Minhyuk had actually taken the oath of a demon, but Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if his intentions with Jooheon were true. Nearly an hour later, Minhyuk resurfaced and took his leave without another word. Hyunwoo assigned a minion to keep watch over the blonde man and make sure he didn’t attempt to contact any of his former brethren.

It was late at night when he went to see Jooheon again. The prince seemed even more drained of life than usual, his eyes barely open. He had tears in his eyes, which Hyunwoo hadn’t seen in ages. Gently, he wiped those tears away. Jooheon’s face lifted to look at him and his eyes closed, his entire body sagging.

“Darling?” Hyunwoo questioned softly.

“With the death of my heavenly soul, I pledge myself to the darkened afterlife and to you, Son Hyunwoo, as the consort to the king of demons,” Jooheon whispered. He turned his head, smearing blood from his face onto Hyunwoo’s hand. A moment later, the chains binding him melted and he fell into Hyunwoo grasp.

“Please,” he whimpered, “it hurts.” Hyunwoo held the boy tightly, letting him scream as his wings were ripped away once and for all, only for new ones to sprout in their place, black with a tinge of consort red. Carefully, he set the boy on the ground, watching as he went still. His injuries slowly closed themselves and when he woke next, his eyes were bright demon red.


End file.
